The invention concerns a blind riveter with a chuck arranged in a casing and with a longitudinal sliding mechanism for movement of the chuck, also arranged in the casing, utilizing a closed hydraulic system.
For setting of a perfect rivet, a minimal force and corresponding course for the chuck are absolutely essential. This depends, in a blind riveter of this type, essentially on the pressure buildup in the hydraulic system. The latter changes automatically through the unavoidable loss in leakage. There is a known blind riveter of this type, for which a fill aperture with a lock cap is intended for the control and replenishing of the pneumatic medium. The control necessitates, every time, the opening of the lock cap, therefore time is lost, and filling must be performed in regular intervals in order to ensure the refilling in time. Should the loss due to leakage increase in an unexpected manner between two controls, then the inefficiency in work can only be seen in the result of the work performed. This is however not always an accurate control. Replenishing the contents via the fill aperture must be conducted in a careful manner so that air in the system can completely escape. This again requires considerable time and careful work, whereby the implement must be carefully held in such a manner that the aperture is pointed perfectly up-right.